


Withdrawl

by SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Study, Gen, He feels stabby, Violence, Winter, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: The only weapon Antisepticeye can use, his precious knife, has been temporarily dispersed. His power is weak. And now he's getting restless.
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Kudos: 6





	Withdrawl

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the beginning of a series of Christmas stories my friend and I are going to write! Some of them will involve both of us, while others will involve only one person writing it. Either way this is a collaborative effort! I give you 13 scary ghost stories, and 12 jolly ones!
> 
> Note that not all of them will exactly be Christmas themed, but we still wanted to have some fun and write about the Egos and The Glass Scientists!
> 
> Another thing, this will contain spoilers to From All Sides, a crossover between the Jack Egos and TGS me and my friend are writing. This includes parts we haven't written yet, so I am warning all of you in advance for that!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!!

Footsteps paced back and forth, leaving a long trail in the fresh snow. Large puffs of steam emitted periodically from the demon’s mouth as he let out one irritated breath after another. He held his wrists in an iron grip behind his back, needing to feel _something_ in his hands.

His fingers twitched just thinking about it. He’d tried again, just last week he’d tried to get at their favorite boy. But that _magician_ had actually managed to get rid of his prized possession, his beauty, his knife.

Now he was weak. He was stuck, walking amongst mortals. They couldn’t see him, of course, but that also meant he couldn’t pull anyone back to his domain.

He swore, once he got enough energy back he’d make that magician suffer like he hadn’t before. That thought was enough to get him going, to let his mind wander.

Now he was restless...

He twitched and convulsed. He needed something. He needed to see the crimson flow. To have that hot, salty, iron taste on his tongue. To feel the fear as it radiated from someone.

He needed it _now_.

A thought came to him and he teleported far into the woods. He leaned against a tree, tapping his foot and wiggling his fingers.

Then, in the distance he saw it: a small fox, bounding through the snow. It’s coat was fluffy and long, just right for the cold of winter.

It wasn’t long before that coat was caked with the blood that used to run through its veins. Anti heaved in one breath after another. Bits of the creature were scattered around the woods, painting the forest white, green, and red.

He chuckled at the thought, now it truly was Christmas season here.

The laughter did not last though.

He lifted his hands, still dripping with gore. He clenched his fists, growling. It wasn’t enough.

Over the next two weeks he killed more and more animals. Still, it wasn’t _enough_.

He needed fear. He needed _human_ fear.

His entire body jumped, glitching with rage as he kicked at the snow, sending an organ splatting into a tree.

He teleported back to civilization, watching as the people walked through town. 

He scanned the streets until…Someone was alone. It was late at night, after all. The town wasn’t too terribly big.

He watched the woman walk down the street; he could sense her slight apprehension. He wiggled his fingers as he thought about where his knife should be. What it would be like to take her with him to his void.

A smile twitched onto his face. Yes...yes he could just see her as _she squirmed…_

_He dug his knife into her leg watching the blood pool on the non-existent floor. He closed his eyes, hearing strings of tendon and muscle separate. It was_ bliss _._

_“No! No,_ aaaaghh _, please stop!”_

_He laughed, watching the effect her fear had on her. She was pinned to the spot, unable to will herself to move and yet, unable to stop her body from naturally spasming, only increasing her pain._

_He stepped on her wrist, feeling bone crack beneath his shoes as he crouched closer to her. He stroked the blade of his knife, tasting the blood that collected on his finger tip._

_“Ỳ̴̡o҉̢̀u͏̕’r̨̛e **m̡͜͞i̵͟n̵̨͢͠e**.”_

_He continued on his merry way, edging his blade along to her leg and letting it turn sideways. He sliced, long and thin, dragging out each one until he hit bone, making sure she was still awake, still alive, still aware. Still À͟͞͠FR̷A͏͟͏͘I̶̵̴͝D̵̀͜._

He stood in the alleyway, his heart racing and his tongue lolling out of his mouth like a hungry dog.

Fantasies were great. But that’s all they were, and they could only get you so far. He needed it to be _real_.

He teleported elsewhere, he wasn’t really sure where but he didn’t care. He looked around the dark room noticing the large open spaces and multitude of countertops and cabinets. He seemed to be in some sort of kitchen.

His eyes snapped up at the sound of approaching footsteps. The person seemed to be wearing a uniform of some kind. He was probably in a store.

He glanced down at a nearby countertop. A knife block sat in the corner against a wall. His fingers twitched and flickered. He reached out his hand to grab the hilt of one of the knives.

His hand distorted around it.

He growled lowly in his throat. He tried again, knowing deep in his mind he’d get the same result.

He teleported back outside, or wherever he was before.

He ran his hands through his hair, how long was this gonna fucking last? Damn this fucking season! No one was paying attention to him. And it wasn’t like he could go and do anything either. No, that often required planning...Something he didn’t currently have the time or energy for.

He went back to pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. It was _torture_.

As he continued to pace the crowds got larger. People bustled left and right.

He pounded his fist against a wall. Running his hand along the scar on his neck, he growled, noticing the lack of fresh blood dripping from the wound. Granted it was still wet, but only where the slice was.

He couldn’t shake this craving. This wanton need. This feeling of restlessness. It only continued to grow and magnify. At this rate his fantasies were starting to last for hours at a time. And every time they ended he was left even hungrier, even more pissed than he was before.

He could no longer stop the twitching in his body. It wavered and glitched and distorted every second. His movement was quick and jagged. Sharp like his knife he missed so much.

He watched the people pass with fervor, wanting more than nothing to just reach out and rip someone apart.

He felt like he was split in half. He wanted to rip his hair out. He knew that he could so easily find someone and drag them to some dark shadowy alley or building or room. He could do it so easily, but no. No, it left evidence, it was too easy to be caught. For _him_ to be mistaken in his place. 

Someone else could take his prey.

He growled like an animal, stalking the alleyway back and forth. He couldn’t _fucking_ take it anymore.

And then, he felt it. Oh, yes baby...Somewhere, Silent Night was playing. Several people all said his name and thought about him and what he’d done.

He closed his eyes, feeling the glorious surge of energy. FINALLY!

He shook with suppressed adrenaline, laughing triumphantly. He licked his lips in anticipation. He could feel his knife rematerialize in the void. But he could care _so_ _little_ about that right now...

He whirled around, feeling something tiny poke him in the back of his leg. He looked down. Standing in the snow, was a little boy in large blue coat and a white scarf. He looked up at the demon with sad eyes. “I’m lost. Can you help me find my mum?”

The demon smiled like he hadn’t in a long time.


End file.
